


Best Sleepover Ever

by tacewrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacewrites/pseuds/tacewrites
Summary: Why Haruhi thought she could get any studying done with Hikaru and Kaoru around, she didn't really know. She does learn a few things, though.





	Best Sleepover Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Back with an Ouran fic because it's the only thing I ever think about apparently. This time, I couldn't resist writing about my favorite ot3. What can I say, they're precious and will forever ruin me.
> 
> Also there's a meme in here somewhere and I'm only a little sorry about it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Haruhi quickly glanced at the clock on the classroom wall. Ten more minutes before math class was over and she could go home for the day. She flipped to a fresh page in her notebook and continued her diligent note taking. She was never one to slack and miss important information, no matter how under stimulating the material was; she’d learn every bit of it. This was, of course, for her own benefit, but she knew that it would also be useful to a certain pair of unmotivated classmates of hers. They didn’t concern themselves with getting the highest grades possible as she did, knowing that they didn’t have to in order to succeed in reaching their post-high school goals. Wealth and family connections would probably take care of that for them. Rich bastards.

A quick glance to her right showed that one of the rich bastards in question, Hikaru, had at least been paying some attention to the teacher’s lecture, as his notebook page looked like it had been used to cover the highlights, but not anything in depth. Typical. Looking to her left at the notebook belonging to his twin, Kaoru, she spied very little writing and a rather large question mark taking up half the page. Also typical. Haruhi sighed, knowing that they would later pester her for her notes until she gave in. She would have to pencil in time for that task at some point.

Finally, graciously, the last slide was finished, and loud groans filled the classroom as the light was turned on. With one minute left, the class began to buzz with conversation, until the teacher called for attention once again.

 “Make sure to study this information as well as the material covered last week,” he told the students. “We’ll have a test on all of it on Monday.”

It was Thursday, plenty of time to study Haruhi noted, reaching into her bag and pulling out her planner as the bell rang. Students began to file out of the classroom as Haruhi opened to the appropriate day in her planner, grimacing at the fresh coffee stains that had been spilled on the pages that morning, adding to its already shabby look. The front cover was torn off and the spine was bent, making the book difficult to open and close. But it had been a freebie from the supermarket, so who was she to complain. As she wrote out the teacher’s message, she heard Kaoru sigh.

“Fantastic, a test. I am in no way prepared for that,” he grumbled, shoving his notebook back into his bag.

“Well that’s because you suck at math,” his brother told him, standing up and moving around his desk.

“I have many gifts, but math does not happen to be one of them,” Kaoru replied, as he made his way around his own desk. “But you know who is rather exceptional at math, dear brother?”

“Oh I can think of a certain someone,” Hikaru said pointedly. 

Haruhi sighed and looked up, both boys now standing in front of her desk with one arm thrown around the other, smiling mischievously at her. She grabbed her bag and stood up. “I’m assuming it’s me?” she asked, already knowing that it was.

“Oh, dear Haruhi, are you offering to help? How good of you,” Hikaru said, patting her on the head.

“Not so much offering as just giving in, since I know it’ll happen either way,” she replied, exiting the classroom, twins in tow.

“You are such a saint, Haruhi, truly,” Kaoru said with a laugh, and Haruhi felt herself being pulled back to fit between the two boys as they walked down the hallway. It was a habit of the trio to walk in a tight cluster, Haruhi in the middle, and though she would often complain, it was kind of comforting. Hikaru and Kaoru were a lot sometimes, but she found herself enjoying their closeness more than she would ever really acknowledge.

“Here’s an idea,” Hikaru said, interrupting her thoughts. “What if you come over to our house Friday evening? We can hang out and study!”

“Sure,” Haruhi said. “If that’s how you want to do it.”

“It’ll be fun,” Kaoru chimed in. “We can share notes, and have snacks and-”

“You can sleep over,” Hikaru finished with a glance and a smile at his twin.

Haruhi stopped. “What now?” she asked, suspicion clouding her face. This sounded like a scheme, and after almost an entire year of being their favorite toy, she knew that schemes with Hikaru and Kaoru often had less than pleasant endings for her.

“Come on, don’t look like that,” Hikaru said, noting her wariness. “It’s not weird. We don’t have a plan to kidnap you or make you do chores for us. We just want to hang out.” He looked down at the floor. “Weekends are long, you know,” he continued, quieter and more self-consciously. “Not much to do, and well you, that is uh, we…we-”

“We miss you when you aren’t around,” Kaoru finished, sounding only slightly less self-conscious than his brother.

Oh. There was a surprising amount of sincerity in that confession. Although, Haruhi realized, maybe it wasn’t so surprising. She knew from conversations she’d had with others that the twins had been pretty closed off before they came to the host club, and that they were even less so when she joined. She couldn’t figure out why that was exactly, but she also never really gave it that much thought. Much like it didn’t require that much thought to distinguish the two of them. One was Hikaru and one was Kaoru, it was as plain as day, but acknowledging that always caused specific reactions that she had picked up on over time. When she said Kaoru’s name and meant it, a small but affectionate smile would pop up on the boy’s face. When she said Hikaru’s name and meant it, there was a flash of _something_ in his eyes. It was the only time she saw that something, and at first she thought maybe it meant he didn’t like being distinguished from his brother, but if the conversation ended in a hug or a pat on the head, the touch lingered longer than normal. Whatever the something was, it apparently meant something good. She would never really know the extent of how much it mattered to them or even why, but she cared very much for the two red headed boys, and it was the only thing she could think of to do to show it.

When she didn’t answer immediately, Kaoru cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, um, would you come, please?”

 _A please?_ Haruhi thought. _They must really need my help in math_. What the hell, she could put up with their antics for an extended period of time.

She laughed. “Of course I’ll come, Kaoru. You can stop with the puppy dog eyes, Hikaru.”

A smile. A flash of _something_. “Awesome,” both boys said in unison. And suddenly Kaoru had her planner and his pen and began to write. Hikaru threw his arm around her once more and squeezed her shoulder. It lingered. Kaoru threw his arm around her a moment later and handed her back the stolen planner. Haruhi opened the tattered book once more, losing a few stray pages in the process. She found Kaoru’s writing. _Best sleepover ever_ it read, with more exclamation points than necessary and a drawing of a balloon beside it.

Haruhi chuckled. “You know our time will be mostly spent studying right? You two can’t fool around too much.”

“But Haruhi,” Kaoru replied innocently as they all began walking towards the exit of the school. “What makes you think-“

“-that we would do something like that?” Hikaru finished in the same tone as his brother.

“Simple,” Haruhi told them. “I know you.”

The answer was true in many ways, although she had meant it as a reference to their habits. Still, had she been looking, she might have seen another smile and flash of something cross their faces. As it was, when the trio reached the door and the twins squeezed her between them in goodbye, it was gentler than normal and lingered just a little.

\--------- 

When Friday evening rolled around, the study session/sleepover had started off normal enough. It had been windy all day and had started to rain when she arrived at the Hitachiin house, but they were warm and dry inside as Haruhi let Hikaru and Kaoru copy her notes from the previous day. She and Hikaru spent a rather long time explaining the concepts from the lecture to Kaoru, who slowly began to understand them to his satisfaction. He would at least be able to struggle through related questions on the test on his own if necessary. With that task finished, Haruhi started focusing on the other concepts she needed to know, burying her nose in her notes and occasionally glancing out the window, feeling slightly wary of the dark gray clouds she saw out of it.

Hikaru and Kaoru, however, were not so dedicated to the task, nor did they seem to have the same worry she did. They busied themselves with throwing snacks at each other and trying to catch them in their mouths before they hit the floor. The snacks, which Hikaru had gone to fetch after giving up on teaching Kaoru, were littering the floor, as neither boy was very good at catching anything. The game quickly turned into a food fight as the boys began to chuck pretzels and chips at each other instead. For her part, Haruhi ignored their antics as best as she could, until a stray pretzel landed in her lap. She looked up from her notes.

“Can you two quiet down a little? Some of us are still trying to study,” she said pointedly.

“We’ve been studying for two hours, though,” replied Hikaru, chucking another pretzel at his brother. “Can’t we just-”

“-take a break?” finished Kaoru.

“You can,” said Haruhi. “But we only got through the material from last class. I still have a ton of stuff to go over.”

“You probably know it all already,” Kaoru shifted in his spot to face her. “You can’t take just a little break?”

Haruhi flipped through her notebook. “Not yet.”

Hikaru groaned and rolled his eyes. “But we’re bored!”

“And I’m very sorry about that, Hikaru,” she said, not sounding very sorry at all.

He folded his arms, a pout forming on his face. “Hikaru,” Kaoru turned toward him, sounding overly wounded. “Am I not fun? Are you bored of me?”

“Of course not, Kaoru,” Hikaru said, sliding to his twin and reaching for his face. “I could never grow tired of you.”

“Hikaru-”

“We’re not in the host club,” Haruhi interrupted them, unaffected, not looking up from her notebook. “There’s no one here to swoon over your act.”  

The boys turned to look at her, moving apart but close enough to still be touching, neither saying anything. After a moment of brief silence from the two, during which the only thing to be heard was the rain hitting the bedroom window, Kaoru cleared his throat. “What, uh, what would make you swoon?” he asked.

“Academia,” came the reply from behind her notes.

“Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?” Kaoru offered.

“Ha ha that’s hilarious,” Haruhi said, without any real humor in her voice. “Wrong class, though.”

The twins went silent again, and Haruhi went back to studying once more. After a moment, she heard shuffling as one of the boy got up and walked away, but she didn’t bother to look up and see which of them went where, too engrossed in figuring out the problem she was looking at. The footsteps returned a moment later, which she also ignored, until she sensed that someone was in her space. She looked up, and found that Hikaru, now wearing round glasses, was staring at her from only a few inches away. Haruhi found herself too surprised to move.

“Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,” Hikaru murmured.

All thoughts of math flew out her mind. Where did he get those glasses? What was he so close for and why wasn’t she moving away? She forgot what he had said to her, was it important? She didn’t think so.

“I, um, er, Hikaru?” she asked in a voice that she hadn’t meant to be a whisper.

“Yeah, Haruhi?” he replied in a tone that matched her own.

Why was her chest so tight? “Do we…or I mean, do you…” She gulped, then blinked a few times, clearing her thoughts. Her eyes met his once again. There was a familiar flash of _something_. What? That didn’t make sense. She pulled her thoughts together. “Maybe we should all take a break?”

A mischievous smile spread across his face. “Thanks Haruhi,” he said, leaning back out of her space. “I thought you might come around.”

Kaoru laughed from his spot on the floor. “Hitachiin: 1, Fujioka: 0,” he teased.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. “You’re both terrible,” she said, still feeling a little odd.

“Please, you love it,” Hikaru, now a few feet away, said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes. “Like I said. Terrible.”

The twins both smiled at her. She couldn’t help smiling back. They were such a ridiculous pair, she knew that, but she was really rather fond of them both. If fond was the right word for the feeling she felt for them. How else could she explain why she put up with their schemes? Or why she even enjoyed them at times? What else could be the reason for why she sometimes felt her heart swell when she looked at them? Why, when she saw an affectionate smile and a flash of something, she wished she could do everything in her power to make sure they never went away?

Much like most things related to the two boys, she didn’t give it much thought. Fondness was good enough.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Kaoru said, reaching under the bed he was leaning against. “We have something for you.” He pulled an object out and then hid it behind his back. “Close your eyes.”

Haruhi narrowed them in suspicion instead. “Not a chance. Why are you giving me something anyway? What is it?”

“It isn’t a trick, Haruhi,” Kaoru replied. “And I’m not telling you what it is, so just close your eyes.”

“If it’s something weird I’m leaving,” she warned. She gave him a look that said she meant it, and then closed her eyes as she was told.

After a moment, she felt something land in her lap. She opened her eyes and looked down. It was a book of some kind, bound in gray leather. Her name was etched into the top in black. She opened it and looked inside, and then slowly looked back up at the twins, now sitting beside each other.

“Is this a planner?” she asked them hesitantly.

“Uh huh,” Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded his head.

She looked back down at the book, her hand running along her name at the top. “It’s way too nice. I can’t keep it.”

“It isn’t charity, Haruhi,” Hikaru said in a voice he meant to sound nonchalant, spinning the glasses he still had around with his fingers. “We want you to have it.”

Haruhi continued staring at the book, feeling like she couldn’t look at the twins. “It’s really…why, I mean…how did you know I needed one?”

“Simple,” they replied in unison. “We know you.”

The answer made sense. It stood to reason that, if she knew them, they also knew her. It was a rather logical conclusion. But as she tore her gaze away from the book in her hands and into the faces of the two red headed boys, it felt more than logical. Especially when she saw the fondness she felt for the both of them reflected back to her in both of their faces.

If, in fact, it was fondness. It looked like a little bit more.

Whatever it was, Haruhi felt a lot of it. “You two,” she started, and then felt the need to clear her throat. “This is the nicest thing, really. Thank you. You two are-”

A very loud crash outside interrupted whatever she was going to say. It froze her in her tracks, and all the feelings she felt were replaced with one thing as bright lightening outside the window followed the crack of thunder: fear.

She yelped and tried to make herself as small as possible, all the sudden wishing she was under a table somewhere. Hikaru stood up.

“Kaoru, grab a blanket,” he instructed his brother as he walked away.

Kaoru, understanding the situation, did as he was told, grabbing the biggest blanket off of the bed. He then moved to where Haruhi was sitting, threw the blanket over her, and sat down on her left as close as he could possibly get. Hikaru, a pair of headphones in his hand, closed the blinds, and then walked back to where she and his brother were sitting. He put the headphones on her head and then sat on the other side of her, sliding himself under the blanket as well. Both boys wrapped an arm around her. It felt very much like how they walked down the hallway at school together.

She listened to the music coming from the headphones Hikaru had given her. She’d never heard the song before. He had strange music taste. Still, it was comforting, and the fear subsided a little. “Thank you, Hikaru, thank you, Kaoru,” she said, unable to hear herself over the music but hoping she had said it loud enough for them to hear.

She must have, as they both gave an answering squeeze around her shoulders and nuzzled her head with their cheeks in that way they did when they teased her. Except that it was a little gentler than normal, and did one of them kiss the top of her head?

She felt herself grow warm, fondness returning now that the fear was gone, and closed her eyes contentedly. It was nice being a part of whatever little world Hikaru and Kaoru had going on. She felt like she belonged there, and she liked it very much. Loved it, even.

She loved them, too.

Oh. So that was it. Love.

She didn’t really know what to do with that information now that she realized it. Well, maybe it didn’t matter that much. She decided she wouldn’t give it too much thought for now.

They had a test on Monday, after all.

 


End file.
